


Круче, чем Рокки Бальбоа

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxers, Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Занятная техника, - прокомментировал Дерек, – и очень знакомая.Знакомая, потому что движения Стилински в точности копировали его самого. Это замечание, однако, спеси с парнишки не сбила. Он все также нагло смотрел на Дерека и ухмылялся.- Предпочитаю учиться у лучших и перенимать их практику, - пояснил он.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 50





	Круче, чем Рокки Бальбоа

***

— Держись, братишка, это не так уж и сложно, — попыталась подбодрить Лора, похлопывая Дерека по плечу. — Всего лишь небольшая рекламная акция. Это очень популярная сеть клубов, так что твое присутствие на их мероприятии и твои фотки на всех плакатах — не просто поднимут им рейтинги, но и твоей карьере не повредят.

Он прикрыл глаза и сделал медленный выдох, после чего сказал:

— Я боксер, Лора. Боксер, а не чертов рекламный транспарант. Меня задолбали все эти пустые мероприятия.

— Дерек, соберись и улыбайся. Тебе нужно будет только постоять рядом, пока будут вручать призы местным чемпионам. Они проводили какие-то межклубные соревнования, ничего такого, но ребятам будет приятно. Представь себя на их месте: когда ты еще совсем зеленый, а титулованный чемпион говорит, что ты молодец.

В ее словах было зерно истины, да и с юными дарованиями было проще иметь дело, нежели с толстосумами. Дерек смирился и с честью отстоял всю официальную часть, улыбаясь и сдержанно поздравляя победителей. А вот банкет после вручения призов стал истинной пыткой, потому что все кто только мог лезли к нему со словами восхищения, идиотскими вопросами и ненавистным ему желанием сделать фото. Дерек стоически выдержал минут сорок, после чего банально сбежал. Совсем покинуть мероприятие он не мог, иначе Лора выгрызла бы ему внутренности, но скрыться где-нибудь в тихом месте вполне себе вариант.

Он прошел сквозь раздевалки и оказался у черного входа. Обычно во время соревнований через такой приходили боксеры, если хотели скрыться от назойливых журналистов и поклонников. Оказавшись в небольшом переулке, Дерек предпочел отойти подальше и скрыться в тени под пожарной лестницей. Здесь было достаточно сыро, и легкая дрожь пробиралась под кожу, но ему это нравилось. Похожая погода была во время его первых соревнований. Дерек тогда много нервничал и постоянно выходил на свежий воздух, чтобы проветрить мозги. Он довольно комично смотрелся, стоя в полутемном переулке в боксерских шортах и коротком черном халате. Лора каждый раз ругала его, опасаясь, что он простудится и заболеет. А теперь она даже не замечает его отсутствия, потому что ей нужно налаживать связи и договариваться о новых рекламных акциях и тому подобной ненавистной Дереку херне. Впрочем, он не был идиотом и понимал, что годы идут и скоро ему придется уйти на покой, да и здоровье уже не то. Так что следовало подготовить иные возможности для заработка. 

Скрип металлической двери отвлек его от размышлений. Оттуда вышел молодой человек в красной клетчатой рубашке и простых джинсах. На вид он был поджарый, явно из легкой весовой категории, потому что Дерек отчетливо помнил, что тот крутился рядом с другими боксерами, но, кажется, в финал так и не вышел.

— Стилински, ты думаешь так просто от меня избавиться? — спросил другой боксер, вылетая следом. Этого Дерек запомнил, потому что ему вручали награды.

— Отстань, Уиттмор, — огрызнулся первый. — Ты и так уже достал меня до печенок.

— Научись помалкивать, и тебя оставят в покое.

— Можно подумать, вам нужна причина, чтобы доставать меня. Вы просто сборище злобных стервятников, которое никогда не перестанет меня мучить.

— Я и говорю: свали из клуба. На этом все твои проблемы закончатся, — высокомерно ответил Уиттмор.

— Я люблю бокс, так что не оставлю то, что мне нравится. А кучка гадких задавак отыщется в любом клубе.

— Ты напрашиваешься, Стилински!

— Мы оба знаем, что без Гринберга, в одиночку, ты не полезешь со мной драться. Как минимум потому, что я лучше.

Эти слова задели Уиттмора, и он попытался ударить наглого парнишку, применив связку джэб и следом хук с дальней руки. Стилински оказался на редкость сноровистым и ловко ушел от удара правой, после чего уклонился от левого кулака своего оппонента и ответил ему кроссом, заехав по смазливой мордашке. По оценке Дерека, у Уиттмора были сильные удары, но хромала защита и внимательность, Стилински отличался техничностью и быстротой, но ему не доставало мощи, потому его тычки казались слабыми.

— А ну-ка остыньте, парни, — он вышел из своего укрытия, и уже этого хватило, чтобы спорщики застыли, разинув рты. — Тебе бы вату в нос воткнуть, — посоветовал Дерек, когда увидел, что у Уиттмора пошла кровь от полученного удара.

— Я… да, конечно. Извините.

Он явно смутился и боялся, что Дерек повлияет на полученную им награду из-за этой стычки в переулке. Тем более Уиттмор был зачинщиком. Стилински же стоял и пристально, даже чуть нагло, пялился.

— Занятная техника, — прокомментировал Дерек, — и очень знакомая.

Знакомая, потому что движения Стилински в точности копировали его самого. Это замечание, однако, спеси с парнишки не сбила. Он все так же нагло смотрел на Дерека и ухмылялся.

— Предпочитаю учиться у лучших и перенимать их практику, — пояснил он.

— Вот как, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, все же отмечая, что парнишка явно талантлив, но ему следует поднять свою весовую категорию и поработать над некоторыми моментами. — А почему твой приятель так к тебе цепляется? — решил он сменить тему.

— Ничего такого, они просто гомофобы. Уиттмор вообще, наверное, латентный гей.

Дерек смотрел на него с толикой изумления и недоумения.

— Надеюсь, у тебя нет с этим проблем? — с тем же вызовом, с которым он отвечал Уиттмору, спросил Стилински.

— С гомофобами? — уточнил Дерек.

— С геями, чувак. Я голубее ясного неба.

— Нет, я… у меня нет проблем с этим.

— Серьезно? — на этот раз Стилински искренне удивился. — Просто ты первый боксер, который спокойно отнесся к моей ориентации. Если не считать моего лучшего друга Скотта, но мы вместе с детского сада, у него не было выбора. Вместе, как бро, имею ввиду. А отношений у меня ни с кем нет, я свободен, как ветер.

— Если ты выберешь карьеру боксера, то отношений у тебя и не будет, — мрачно заверил Дерек. — Так и будешь вечно одиноким. Но это касается только профессионального бокса.

— Чувак, старина Стайлз, — он гордо ткнул себя в грудь, — надеется стать профессионалом. Я иду к этому последние несколько лет.

— У тебя неплохо получается, Стайлз, — одобрительно улыбнулся Дерек.

— А по поводу одиноких геев-боксеров… Это личный опыт?

Глаза Стилински светились надеждой, и Дерек не смог бы объяснить, почему он кивнул. Питер подвесит его за яйца, если узнает, что он вот так запросто выболтал свою тайну. Впрочем, Дерек и сам пожалел об этом, едва подтвердил предположения Стайлза.

— Мне пора, — букрнул он, направляясь в зал. Ему оставалось отыскать Лору и уговорить ее уехать. Как можно скорее.

— А, конечно. Пока, чувак! Рад был познакомиться и все такое, — крикнул ему вслед Стайлз.

***

Дерек с особым интересом залипал в интернете последний месяц, пытаясь отыскать хоть какие-то слухи о своей ориентации, но их не было. Зато Лора с Питером принялись мягко и ненавязчиво намекать на завершение его карьеры. Дерек не хотел этого, но сам понимал, что лучше уйти чемпионом, чем скатиться в грушу для битья. В конце концов, он уже много лет в этом спорте, а возраст и многочисленные травмы не делают его лучше. Дерек Хейл официально вышел в тираж.

Питер уже активно подыскивал талантливых новичков, чтобы заняться ими после завершающего сезона своего племянника. Из ухода Дерека он планировал сделать самое настоящее событие, но после этого у него должен был быть потенциальный чемпион. И тогда Дерек сделал это. Сам не знал зачем, но не жалел ни минуты.

— Помнишь, мы с Лорой ездили на то нудное событие месяц назад? Небольшой турнир внутри сети клубов Арджентов?

— И? — Питер заметно напрягся.

— Среди тех ребят есть будущий чемпион.

— Твоего уровня? — азартно уточнил тот.

— Вполне возможно, что он еще лучше, — соврал Дерек. Только так можно было привлечь внимание Питера, а пары ударов в переулке недостаточно, чтобы определить чужое будущее.

— И как же зовут этого самородка?

— Стайлз Стилински.

— Стилински? Он белорус, что ли?

— Вроде, польская фамилия, — подсказала листавшая журнал Лора. Дела новичков не особенно ее волновали, она работала только со своим братом.

— Я не помню такого парня среди финалистов, но местный тренер Финсток нахваливал мне некоего Уиттмора.

— Собственными глазами видел, как Стилински размазал Уиттмора, — немного преувеличил события Дерек. — Встреться с парнем и проверь сам, все равно ничего не потеряешь.

— Хорошо, спасибо за наводку, дорогой племянничек.

***

— Что это? — Дерек с подозрением косился на шейкер с изображением волка.

— Вроде как благодарность, — промямлил Стайлз, потирая затылок, — за протекцию. Мой способ сказать: спасибо, что посоветовал меня Питеру. И ты всегда напоминал мне хмурого волка, так что у тебя обязан быть такой шейкер. Вот.

— Спасибо, — спокойно ответил Дерек, хотя чувствовал себя странно. Но презент Стилински он все же убрал в свою сумку, после чего осмотрел ящик, прикидывая, что оставить в раздевалке, а что забрать домой.

Они со Стайлзом редко виделись и практически не общались. У Хейла был безумный график тренировок перед последним чемпионатом, да и о чем им говорить? Но Стилински продолжил болтать:

— Питер говорит, что в следующем году отправит меня на первые соревнования. Он сомневается, что я одержу победу, но верит в мое хорошее выступление.

— Ты должен заявить о себе, — подтвердил Дерек. — И чем больше шума будет, тем больше ты начнешь стоить, — он захлопнул шкафчик и уставился на Стайлза.

— Ммм… я здорово нервничаю по этому поводу. Боюсь облажаться и подвести всех.

— В первый раз всегда так, — спокойно ответил Хейл. — С этим ничего не поделаешь, просто выложись по максимуму. Так, чтобы даже в случае проигрыша знать, что ты постарался.

Стайлз кивнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и таращась на шнурки своих кед. Он мысленно отметил, что ему лучше перевязать узел на обуви.

— А каково в последний раз выступать? — со свойственной ему бестактностью, спросил Стайлз.

— Так же страшно налажать. Просто в начале карьеры у тебя еще есть шанс все исправить, а в завершении ты осознаешь, что это точка в твоей карьере, и если запороть все, то позора не избежать.

— Да, тебе сложнее, — выдохнул он, но Дерек ничего не ответил, просто застегнул сумку и закинул ее на плечо, собираясь уйти. — Хей, — окликнул его Стайлз. — Я приду поддержать тебя на финале. Но ты справишься и без этого, ты ведь лучший.

Дерек приподнял уголки губ в подобие улыбки, после чего ответил:

— Спасибо, Стайлз.

— Ну, благодарность можно выразить и в физической форме. Что насчет того, чтобы ты пришел на мои первые соревнования? Я был бы благодарен.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Дерек, направившись к выходу.

— Пока-пока! Круто поболтали! — пробормотал ему в спину Стайлз, мысленно отмечая, что прощание с задницей Хейла становится их маленькой традицией.

***

Дерек мерил раздевалку нервными шагами. Ему предстоял последний бой, последняя возможность удержать звание чемпиона, последний поединок в его долгой карьере. Вернон Бойд, против которого ему предстояло выступить, был восходящей звездой бокса. Его называли сыном Железного Майка и Роя Джонса. Он обладал внушительной скоростью и техникой, а его тяжелые удары почти мгновенно отправляли в нокаут. А Дерек всегда хорошо оценивал свои силы, потому понимал, что, скорее всего, проиграет.

Лора с Питером старательно его успокаивали и лгали, глядя прямо в глаза. Все трое были уверены, что победит Бойд. Это лицемерие бесило, потому Дерек в достаточно грубой форме выставил всех вон. Однако кто-то настойчиво постучался в его раздевалку и ввалился, не дожидаясь разрешения войти.

— Я же сказал оставить меня в покое! — рыкнул он.

— Воу, прости, чувак! — Стайлз приподнял руки, будто на него наставили пушку. — Просто я не смог приехать раньше, а потом не будет возможности пожелать тебе удачи.

Стилински окинул его обеспокоенно-заинтересованным взглядом, отмечая рельефные мышцы и тот факт, что из одежды на Хейле были только шорты, в которых он выйдет на ринг. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — все еще злясь, спросил Дерек. — Как тебя вообще за кулисы пустили?

— Мы же пообещали друг другу, помнишь? Я приду поболеть за тебя на этом матче, а ты в следующем году сделаешь то же самое на моем первом чемпионате. Хотя, честно скажу, попасть на финал таких крутых чуваков практически нереально. Мне пришлось вгрызться в печень Питера, чтобы он согласился взять с собой. Хотя, это еще вопрос, кто и в чью печень вгрызался, потому что он выкатил такие условия, что последние три месяца были настоящим кошмаром. Я едва дожил до этого дня, и то лишь мыслью о том, что приду увидеть твою победу.

— Я проиграю, — с вызовом ответил Дерек. — Что тогда делать будешь? Прожитые месяцы мучений окажутся бесполезными.

В его словах чувствовалась некая скрытая злость и отчаяние, которое уловил даже Стайлз, хотя они недостаточно знали друг друга.

— Так, чувак, это не тот настрой, с которым ты должен выходить на ринг, — отозвался он. — Ты должен хотя бы продержаться. У тебя больше опыта и техники, чтобы тебе засчитали победу по очкам, так что не позволяй ему нокаутировать тебя, не падай. И знай, что я в тебя верю. Верю в твою победу.

Дерек только фыркнул, хотя внутренне стал действительно спокойнее. Если он не может победить, то в силах хотя бы вывести бой в ничью.

— О, и еще кое-что. Мой бывший тренер говорил, что боксер делится своей удачей и силой, когда помогает бинтовать руки другому боксеру. Так что я готов поделиться с тобой своими скромными успехами, если ты не возражаешь.

Стайлз нервно улыбнулся, чувствуя, что сейчас Хейл просто пошлет его куда подальше. Но этот парнишка почему-то забавлял Дерека, так что он молча взял свои бинты и протянул их Стилински.

— Вот и круто, — промямлил тот, принимая их и отклеивая липучку с первого. — Есть какие-то особые пожелания?

— Сильнее перебинтуй большой палец на правой. Мне его несколько раз выбивали, и с ним больше всего мороки, — спокойно ответил Дерек, протягивая руку.

— Окей, — кивнул Стайлз. Он бережно коснулся сильного запястья и принялся фиксировать его бинтом, чтобы защитить от возможных вывихов и повреждений во время боя. — Знаешь, я не пропускал ни одного твоего матча в этом сезоне. Ты отлично наподдал Дюкалиону, а твои увороты в бое против Калавераса просто бесподобны!

— В плане уклонения от ударов, со временем ты заткнешь за пояс даже Ломаченко. У тебя отличная реакция на близком расстоянии, я это заметил в тот раз, когда мы только встретились.

Стайлз очаровательно порозовел и тихо пробормотал:

— Спасибо, чувак, но до Ломаченко мне явно далеко, хотя я буду стараться.

На этом их разговор закончился, и Стайлз в тишине продолжил помогать Хейлу. Его длинные пальцы ловко порхали над руками Дерека, тщательно и крепко их бинтуя. Иногда он спрашивал:

— Не очень туго?

Дерек только качал головой и изучал его лицо. Острые скулы, длинные ресницы и россыпь родинок. Стайлз был привлекательным парнем, но за годы своей карьеры Дерек отвык от отношений, довольствуясь связями на одну ночь и фальшивыми девушками для выхода в свет. Потому проще было задавить это влечение на корню. Тем более у Стайлза впереди долгая карьера, так что для него связь с мужчиной будет под запретом.

— Готово, — заключил он, отступая на шаг. — Я пойду, тебе скоро выходить на ринг, а мне нужно что-то сделать со своим волнением.

Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови, уточняя у Стайлза о каком волнении речь.

— Ну… ты привлекателен, и… ты мой кумир. А я только что стоял так близко, когда ты в одних шортах. Это все слишком для моей психики. — Он издал нервный смешок. — Надеюсь, ты не возненавидишь меня за то, что я честно признаю свою симпатию. А, не важно, не забивай голову. Просто удачи! Я буду в зале, надрывать голосовые связки, болея за тебя.

Стайлз выскочил из раздевалки, словно за ним гналась тысяча чертей. Дерек был уверен, что останься он еще хоть на секунду, и стали бы видны его порозовевшие скулы. Вообще в Стайлзе забавным образом переплетались природная наглость и любознательность с застенчивой робостью. 

До самого начала поединка, все его мысли были заняты совсем не боем с Бойдом, а Стайлзом.

***

Музыка его выхода привычно смешивалась с оголтелым ревом толпы. Ведущий объявлял их, громыхая своим хорошо поставленным голосом, а внутри Дерека бушевало пламя. Потому что это его последний выход на ринг, его последний полноценный бой.

Стайлз был прав: он не имеет права проиграть. Главное продержаться 12 раундов и не получить нокаута или трех нокдаунов. Большего от него и не требовалось, он сможет.

Бойд привычно ухмылялся и танцевал на ринге, красуясь перед толпой. Дерек же всегда был излишне сдержанным и хмурым, Питер с Лорой попрекали его этим, но выдать аналогичный перформанс Хейл не смог бы при всем желании.

Раздался гонг, объявляя начало боя, и он сосредоточился на Бойде.

***

— Двенадцать раундов, Дерек! — восторженно лепетала Лора, сидя рядом с ним в машине скорой помощи, которая везла их в больницу. — При этом у вас обоих по два нокдауна! Ты был божественен! Это твой лучший бой. Он войдет в историю!

Хейл не слушал ее треп, наслаждаясь отступающей под действием лекарств болью и чувством успокоения. Адреналин все еще бушевал где-то внутри, но нервное напряжение отступило. 

— Тебе едва не назначили технический нокаут из-за полученных травм, но я рада, что ты смог продолжить бой. Хотя и у Бойда было не меньше проблем, скорее всего судьи просто не смогли решить, кто из вас ранен сильнее и кого следует признать проигравшим. Они этого до самого конца так и не решили, потому и присудили ничью. Вы держались на одном уровне, так что Питер едва не лопнул от гордости.

Они оба тактично обходили тему того, что Бойд немного жульничал. Он старался бить Дерека ровно по тем местам, где у него были застаревшие травмы, стремясь, таким образом, быстрее вывести его из строя. Что демонстрировало страх перед техничностью и опытностью Хейла, но в то же время показывало и самого Бойда не с лучшей стороны.

Но теперь все закончилось, оставалось только прийти в себя и оправиться.

***

После того матча Питер направил Дерека на лечение в Швейцарию. К сожалению, зрение, которое и без того ухудшилось за годы боксерской карьеры, окончательно подвело, потому теперь Дерек ничерта не видел без очков. Его вывихи и раздробленную скулу вылечить было проще всего, хотя в плохую погоду суставы ломило, как у дряхлого старика.

Когда же он, наконец, выписался, то отправился в путешествие вместе с сестрами. Ему хотелось отдохнуть от вечных тренировок, диеты и всего мира в целом. Они посетили несколько стран Европы, Египет, Марокко и Индию, после чего вернулись в Штаты.  
Дома ему предстояло решить, чем он будет заниматься в дальнейшем. Дерек мог занять должность тренера или рекламировать товары, а мог просто ничего не делать, учитывая скопленное за годы состояние. Но, к изумлению Питера, племянник пожелал посетить соревнования для начинающих боксеров.

Дерек сидел в зрительном зале, наблюдая, как Стайлз идет к рингу под задорную попсовую песенку, пританцовывая на месте и порхая, как бабочка. Его красный халат с накинутым на голову капюшоном создавал обманчивое впечатление хрупкости, подчеркивая мягкие черты лица. Словно Красная Шапочка, которой предстояло встретиться с Серым Волком. Только Стайлзу не требовались охотники, он и сам мог расправиться со своим врагом.

Когда начался первый раунд, Дерек внимательно следил за техникой Стайлза. За прошедший год он стал еще лучше: никакого излишнего мельтешения, движения размеренные, как и предполагал Дерек, Стилински отлично уворачивался от ударов даже на близкой дистанции, а его скорость впечатляла. Над силой и постановкой удара явно поработали, но Стайлзу не хватало веса. Он отлично улавливал момент, когда противник открывался или не был готов к контратаке, но ему требовалось больше времени, чтобы достаточно измотать оппонента. Его победа была построена на техническом нокауте в третьем раунде, когда соперник третий раз упал на ринг в нокдауне. Дерек считал, что в тот момент, когда Стайлзу хватит сил вырубить другого боксера с одного-двух ударов, он станет непобедимым.

Пресса и спонсоры тут же заговорили о юном даровании Стилински. Хотя Питер и выставлял его прежде, но именно этот турнир был в центре всеобщего внимания. Дерек искренне радовался, что присутствовал в момент триумфа Стайлза, и решил поздравить его лично прежде, чем уйти. Он ждал его в вестибюле вместе с журналистами, ведь Стилински предстояло дать несколько интервью после боя.

Дерек стоял неподалеку от толпы, слушая крикливые вопросы и задорные ответы Стайлза. Его подробно расспрашивали о его жизни, планах на карьеру, будущих турнирах, а затем они коснулись более скользкой темы.

— А что насчет вашей личной жизни? Вы уже встретили девушку своей мечты?

Стайлз посмотрел на Питера, который отрицательно качал головой и с ужасом смотрел на него.

— Вообще-то у меня есть парень моей мечты, — произнес он. — Я влюблен в него лет, наверное, с пятнадцати. И он очень крутой! Круче, чем Рокки Бальбоа. И я в бокс-то пошел, следуя его примеру. Жаль только, что его не было на этом матче, хоть он и обещал. Кстати, это покажут по телеку?

— Не сомневайтесь! — подтвердил один из журналистов.

— О, круто! Тогда вот что, хей, Хмуроволк, у меня нет твоего номера, так что… Я уже не первый раз признаюсь тебе в любви, и было бы круто, если бы ты ответил хоть что-нибудь. Типа: прости, Стайлз, не судьба. Или, например, давай сходим на свидание в эту субботу? А вообще, я знаю, что ты где-то в Африке или какой-нибудь Малайзии, но все равно очень надеялся, что ты исполнишь обещание и придешь на мой матч. Посмотри его хотя бы в сети, что ли. Я же обещал посвятить свою победу тебе. В общем, она для тебя и была.

— Это так мило! Но вы не назвали имени своего избранника? — попытался выудить информацию один из репортеров с пятого канала.

— На сегодня мы закончили, — тут же вклинился Питер, хватая Стайлза под локоть. — Нам уже пора.

Он потащил его в сторону парковки, вслед им раздалась целая куча щелчков фотоаппаратов и гул вопросов от журналистов. А Дерек едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы отлепиться от колонны, на которую опирался, и последовать за дядей и Стайлзом. Ему удалось нагнать их, когда они садились в машину. Питер не возражал против того, чтобы Дерек поехал с ними, а вот Стилински, увидев его, очаровательно порозовел и прикусил губу, нервничая.

— Ты с ума сошел, Стайлз! — причитал старший Хейл. — Это совершенно не уместно! Мы еще даже не заключили контракт со спонсорами, я сомневаюсь, что теперь смогу выбить тебе место в следующем матче! Ты должен будешь дать опровержение и…

— Нет! Я говорил и повторю, что скрывать свою ориентацию не буду. К тому же все мои одноклассники и однокурсники знают о том, что я гей. Я никогда этого не скрывал, а шила в мешке не утаить, знаешь ли.

— Мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать и сделать с этим! — настаивал Питер. — Посмотри на Дерека: он тоже гей, но никогда этого не афишировал! И его карьера сложилась более чем удачным образом! Он был чемпионом много лет, с ним заключено множество контрактов, и ему не приходилось жалеть. Дерек, давай, скажи что-нибудь.

— Стайлз, — окликнул тот, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Стилински найдет в себе силы справиться со смущением и посмотреть ему в глаза, — я сдержал свое слово и видел твои соревнования. И еще, давай сходим на свидание, например, в эту субботу?

— Что за… — пробормотал Питер, в ужасе глядя на племянника.

А потом с не меньшим ужасом наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз буквально набросился на того, притягивая в нелепые объятия и целомудренно целуя в губы.

— Суббота идеально мне подходит, — улыбаясь, ответил он.

— Вот, блядь, — скорбно выдохнул Питер.


End file.
